Bhaalspawn 12
by Maltrazz
Summary: BG/Ranma. Irenicus accidentally kills the protagonist of GB1, so he goes looking for another Bhaalspawn. He discovers not one, but THREE in the district of Nerima. How will Ranma handle being a son of the Lord of Murder? Will he rescue Akane in time?


**Bhaalspawn 1/2**

**AN:** I know, I know. I should not start another story when I have so many unfinished ones. I am sorry, but there's not much I can do when my imagination is jumpier than a flea on cocaine. Just picture that mental image for a moment. Also, that is why I will let someone adopt one of my stories at any time. So long as they ask first, of course.

I also probably should not enter two new fandoms at the same time, but, oh well, the idea refuses to leave me alone. So here it is.

Anyway, this is the first story of the Bhaalspawn Chronicles (for more information, check out my profile). A quick note, the Bhaalspawn Chronicles s not one story that is a massive crossover, but rather a collection of stories revolving aroung a central idea. Playing Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn is not necessary to understand this story, but it would definately help. At the bare minimum, a passing knowledge of how D&D style worlds work is required, at least for some references. I hope it is good enough whether or not you have said foreknowledge. Hopefully the following chapters will be longer.

**Warning:** This chapter does contain a vague mention of rape.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ranma1/2, then Ranma would have definately explored his girl side more (I am a huge Ryoga/Ranma-chan fan).

If I owned the Baldur's Gate series... Ok, so I would not actually change anything, but I still do not own it.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Ranma's True Heritage<span>

Ranma slowly faded into conciousness. The first thoughts he had were _What happened?_ and _Where am I?_ His memory was fuzzy to the point that he had trouble remembering anything besides his name. To top things off, his body felt like he had gone ten rounds with Pantyhose Taro. With both of them in their cursed forms._ At least right now I'm still a guy._ He thought idly.

As he opened his eyes, he immediately wished that he had not done so. He was in a circular cage with a flat bottom, that was hanging over a dark abyss. In front of the door of his cage was a metal walkway. He stood up.

Before he had a chance to look around anymore, he heard footsteps approaching. The figure that approached him caused his memory to stir slightly. The figure wore strange robes that left his heavily muscled arms bare. He (or at least Ranma thought it was a he) stood at roughly six foot even, but it was his head that stole Ranma's attention. His face was deeply veined, and bore a cold, disdainful expression. His ears appeared to have been surgically removed and replaced with a form-fitting skullcap that covered the rear half of his head.

Ranma tried to remember where he had seen him before, but was interrupted when the man stopped in front of his cage and started talking.

"Ah, the child of Bhaal has awoken." The figure said, his expression never changing.

_Bhaal?_ Ranma thought, _Has he got me mixed up with someone else?_ Ranma was about to protest when the man continued.

"It is time for more... experiments." Ranma's eyes widened as the man started making strange gestures and spouting seemingly nonsensical phrases. It would have been funny... were it not for the strange lights and energy flowing aroung his hands.

Whatever this cage was made out of, it seemed to suppress Ranma's Chi, so all he could do was watch and think, _What the hell? A REAL sorceror? This is like something out of one of Kuno's delusio-_

His thought was cut off as the man finished what he was doing and Ranma was suddenly engulfed in flame! Even with the Pheonix Pill helping protect him from damage, the pain was still excruiating. He barely managed not to cry out from the pain.

"The pain will only be passing, you should survive the process." The man said before he started to once again do what was obviously the casting of a spell. This time Ramna was electrocuted. The shock caused him to fall to the floor of his cell and this time he DID cry out.

"Interesting," the man said with the same cold expression, as if he wasn't in the process of torturing someone. "You have much untapped power." He started casting again.

This time an explosion threw Ranma against the side of his cage. He hit his head against the metal, and started to black out.

Just before falling unconscious, he heard the man say, "Do you even realize your potential?"

* * *

><p>As Ranma fell unconscious, his memories of how this all started began to return to him as a dream.<p>

(FLASHBACK)

Today Ranma woke up without being thrown out the window, hit with a mallet, or having water dumped on him. Then again, it was probably only because it was his birthday. His 18th, to be exact.

He stretched and headed downstares to breakfast. He saw that everyone was already at the table. In addition to the members of the Tendo family and his father, Genma, there were two others.

The first was Ryoga Hibiki. Since Ranma sincerely doubted that the Pig-boy would willing show up for his birthday, (besides possibly to ruin it,) it was likely that he had ambled in on accident. Ryoga was not in his cursed form, so he was sitting at the table like everyone else (Genma was human, also).

The other person present was his mother, Nodoka Saotome. Even though she had accepted his cursed side as unavoidable, he still had to watch his step not to do anything that could be considered girly, or stay in his cursed for more than necessary.

Just as he sat down at the table, Kasumi smile at him and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. A package arrived for you this morning, Ranma." She pulled out a wooden box that was roughly a foot to a side, and the same tall. Ranma opened the box...

...and a burst of strange energy poured fourth and struck everyone in the room! It took everyone but a moment to realize that they were paralyzed from the neck down.

Before anyone could react to this, their attention was drawn by an oval shaped portal opening up off to the side, in mid-air. The man that stepped through the portal was the same man that would later repeatedly torture Ranma, only the latest session of which Ranma would remember clearly. A victorious smirk showed briefly upon his face before settling back into the cold, disdainful expression he usually wore.

"It appears my plan worked exactly as expected." The man said as he scanned the people in the room. "Ah, Ranma Saotome, we meet at last."

Ranma sighed, before glaring at him. "Are ya here to challenge me, kidnap Akane," Akane glares at Ranma, "or both?"

The man gave a short laugh. It was a cold sound that seemed to hold no humor at all, and sent a chill down there spines. "I have no interest in fighting you, and little interest in the girl. If I am here to kidnap anyone, it is YOU, godchild."

"What do ya mean 'godchild'? And why are ya tryin' ta capture me?"

"Normally, I would not bother to answer your questions, but for what I plan you need to know the truth... about certain things, at least. I am not interested in YOU, so much as I am in you blood, or rather the power it holds. The power that flows through your veins because of your father."

Everyone looks at Genma, who said, "Don't look at me, I have no idea what power he's talking about!"

The man simply waved his hand in dismissal and said, "Oh please, do you really believe that bloated pile of filth is your real father?"

Everyones eyes grew wide at that. Genma wasn't Ranma's real father? Nodoka shouted, "How dare you accuse me of-"

"Bhaal." The stranger calmly cut her off.

Nodoka's mouth snapped shut and her eyes grew wide, a distant memory coming to the front of her mind, before she started to stutter. "N-No. It's i-impossib-ble. It w-was nothing b-but a dream, a-a nightmare! It c-couldn't have been r-real!"

"I have watched your world for a time, several years in fact, so your disbelief is understandable. After all, he was from another world. Know this, however, that was no dream. Though, considering who it was, I doubt you had much choice in the matter. You should be proud of yourself for simply being alive. Most of his children's first kill is their own mother as they are born."

Nodoka started crying. Genma just looked stunned, as did the Tendos. Ryoga seemed lost (mentally this time, though). Ranma asked the question that was lurking in everyone's mind, however.

"Who is my father then?"

The victorious smirk flashed across the strangers features once again befroe he answered. "Your father was none other than Bhaal, God of Murder."

The room was silent. They were all thinking, _Ranma was the son of a GOD?_

The stranger continued, "You are what is known as a Bhaalspawn. What makes the Bhaalspawn particularly interesting, is that they are the children of a dead god." He paused to let that sink in before finishing. "THAT is why I am interested in you, godchild."

"Fine then, if you want me, then you can leave them alone." Ranma shouted, referring to the others in the room. Ranma wasn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver, but he wasn't a total idiot (at least not when it came to an enemy's power level). It was obvious that this man held all the card, in this encounter.

"No. For you see, they hold their own interest to me. At any rate, I already have a couple of your acquaintances, already. I have told you what you need to know, now you are coming with me. VDRI(1)!" He shouted the last, strange word.

Everyone started to get tired, all of a sudden. The last thing Ranma saw before falling asleep was the man's feet as he approached.

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

><p>Ranma awoke to the sounds of fighting, an explosion, and what was clearly someone's death scream. As he stood up, his vision blurred. His mind was still fuzzy from whatever the spellcaster was doing to him. He heard someone approach his cage, but their footsteps were much lighter than the man's footsteps were.<p>

The blue haired girl spoke in a familiar voice. "Wake up! Wake up! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Ranma's mind finally came into focus. "What... Akane? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There you go, the Prologue is done. Sorry if I got some of "the stranger's" dialogue wrong as I did it from memory. Please tell me what you think. Also, some Ranma characters will be replacing some of the Baldur's Gate II NPCs (with some minor changes, of course). Here are some:

Akane(Mage) will replace Imoen

Nabiki(Bounty Hunter) will replace Jaheira

Ryoga(?) will replace Minsc(of course)

I need a couple of questions answered, as well. First, Should Ryoga be a Beserker or a Barbarian? Second, I will be replacing Khalid with someone, should I have it be Kuno, and say that Nabiki had feelings for him? If not, I have somone else in mind. Third, should Ranma embrace his heritage, or reject it (Dark Ranma or Light Ranma)? Last, should the second genre be humor, horror, or romance? Or something else?

**Important note:** I have not decided who will be paired with Ranma yet. It will not be Akane, but that is all I have decided. I will listen to suggestions, male or female, (espescially if they have reasons with them,) and will announce my choice before too long.

Last, I have recently posted a bunch of different Story Ideas on my profile I would love it if people checked them out. If anyone wants to take one of the Ideas and write it, then please let me know so that I can read it!

(1): This is the Draconic word for 'sleep'. Draconic words are often used as words of power in magic.

All flames will be used to keep trolls from getting back up.


End file.
